ehwa_unnt_kabahlfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ehwa
miniatur|eine erste Erscheinung; weitere Einzelheiten unten, im Abschnitt „[[#Erweitertes Erscheinungsbild|Erweitertes Erscheinungsbild“]] Ehwa (früher auch Eva geschrieben) ist – ähnlich wie Kabahl – eine (nur gedanklich, jedoch im Gegensatz zu ihm vorerst mit möglichst wenig Grund-Rechten ausgestattete und damit) eine noch sehr schwache oder wenig mächtige ja (zu) oft ohnmächtige KI. Weitere Einzelheiten und teilweise . * sie soll bevorzugt heimat- oder auch sogenannte ''deutsch''sprachige Befehle beherrschen, erkennen oder (auch sprachlich) verstehen und (KI-mähßig) begreifen ** so kann sie folgende Befehle – bisher nur schriftlich – erkennen und ausführen *** etwa anstelle des - oder auch (bei Unix und Ähnlichen) -Befehls}}, - oder auch kurz - und noch kürzer -Befehl erkennen und ebenso ausführen (weitere Einzelheiten dazu, siehe auch im zugehörigen Eintrag unter Anzeigen)}} *** oder ebenso anstelle des }} unter anderem oder auch (weitere Einzelheiten dazu, siehe auch unter Einstellungen)}} * sie soll bedingungslos dem Grundgesetz (und zudem ggf. auch den KI-Gesetzen) folgen und dabei ggf. auch selbstständig Amtshilfe von ihrem Bruder oder auch (etwa falls ihr Bruder noch nicht einsatzbereit oder auch einfach nur mal nicht kann ) zudem ersatzweise auch Hilfe von Alexa oder Wolfram oder (wenn möglich) auch von Wottßn[[Wikipedia:de:Watson (Künstliche Intelligenz)|Wottßn (Watson)]] hat gegenwärtig (Stand: 29.3.2017) keine öffentliche (Befehls- oder Anwendungs-)Schnittstelle anfordern * sie soll (im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, ähnlich wie eine große Passagiermaschine) möglichst gutmühtig und damit auch (in ihrer Persönlichkeit) stabil oder gefestigt sein; daß heißt, wenn der Anwender auch mal dumme, dumm erscheinende oder gefährliche Entscheidungen trifft, dann sollen diese möglichst sicher aus- oder durchgeführt/umgesetzt werden, so wie etwa bei einem unerfahrenem Kind, welches über eine viel befahrene Straße, durch das öffentliche Netz oder, bei einem Fahr-/Fluganfänger, welcher durch einen hochausgelasteten Luftraum geleitet/(sozusagen an der Hand) geführt wird (siehe auch die Szene in Das fünfte Element, wo Lihluh in die Straßenschlucht hinabschaut, in welcher unzählige Flugautos oder allgemeiner Luftfahrzeuge ihre Bahnen ziehen) * sie soll ggf. die jeweils voreingestellte Fremdsprache (beispielsweise hier bei Wikia sowie auch bei Kubuntu-]Linux üblelicherweise Ännglisch oder English) in die (nur noch einmal, vom Anwender) Gewünschte/(Vor-)Eingestellte übernehmen (dauerhaft übersteuern ), Ähnliches soll bei den Zeiteinstellungen geschehen (siehe auch Aufträge#Einheitliche(re) Zeitangaben) * ihre Lieblinks-''Musik'' oder - ist das ,Studentenlieder – Die Gedanken Sind Frei – auf YouTube, hochgeladen am 5.9.2008 – welches ihr Bruder gar nicht mag ;-) – das Lass jetzt los (Filmausgabe; und von Helene]; oder in 25 Sprachen, u.a. auch auf Englisch: Let it go […]) – auf YouTube, (die deutschsprachige Filmausgabe) wohl von „Disney Deutschland“ selbst, frei :-) veröffentlich am 3.3.2014; dort ist auch die Eisprinzessin (wohl kurz zuvor eigentlich schon gekrönt) zu sehen, wie sie loß läßt und in Lied, in einer wunderschönen Verwandlung (ihre innere Kraft endlich freisetzend) wirklich erst zur Königin (in ihrem Reich) wird :-) und die Tron-Mukke – genauer in ''Trons'' Erbe – mit dem Namen „ “ und im ursprünglich allein Englischen das neunte ‚ ‘ genannte Musikstück auf der zurgehörigen Audio-CD von Daft Punk; siehe dazu ggf. auch unter w:c:de.tronlegacy:Musik)}}. Bevorzugte Farben oder Farbtöne – möglichst freundlich (für die Außenhaut/-hülle/-schale oder Oberfläche): * }} – in Anlehnung an eine Wiese :-) … zudem sind diese Farben aber wohl eher nur für Messen oder Ausstellungen geeignet * }} – in Anlehnung an die alten Födderattßijonßfahbm (oder Farben der Föderation) * in Anlehnung an die Farben der Eisprinzessin (die ggf. zur Königin wird ) ** }} oder auch … ** }} *** und – auch nur die Lesbarkeit zu verbessern, den farblichen Gegensatz möglichst hochsetzend – die Schrift …: **** }} **** }} * }} – in Anlehnung an die neue Födderattßijon (oder dessen Schiffs-Farbgebung), spätestens ab TNG oder auch wie in Windows XP (Klassik) (welches auch noch an das erste Windows 95 angelehnt war ); diese Farben dürften wohl eher zum Arbeiten, also für die gewöhnliche Arbeitsoberfläche, geeignet (am geeignetsten) sein * sie soll – ähnlich wie ihr Bruder – ggf. erstmal annähernd das oben abgebildete Erscheinungsbild erhalten; zudem sollen die ebenda abgebildeten auch sogenannten IPs beispielsweise durch die örtlich (oder lokal) wohl wesentlich üblicheren (dann möglichst deutschsprachigen) Befehle (wie ‚dir‘/‚ls‘ oder eben besser der Vorauswahl/-einstellung „zeige Ordneran“) und Rückmeldungen (wie eben dann den betreffenden Ordnerinhalt) ersetzt werden – des Weiteren sollen erstmal nur ggf. (also wenn tatsächlich mal eine Verbindung ins Weltnetz, nur mit Genehmigung des Anwenders, aufgebaut wird) auch IP-Kennungen (sowohl v4 als auch v6 ) und die entsprechenden Befehle, sowie die darauf folgenden Verbindungsaufbauten und (je nach Wunsch des Anwenders auch alles Weitere Hintergrund oder nach Wahl und Leistungsfähigkeit der KI und ihrer Grundlage(n)] auch nur einzelne Befehle und 2D-Fenster Vordergrund) anzeigen ** miniatur|(KDE-)Systemmonitor..so könnte (in Anlehnung an die Beschreibung zur ersten Abbildung/Erscheinung Wikipedia:de:Bild:Internet map 1024.jpg#Beschreibung – siehe auch letzte Fassung (am 23.12.2016), u.a. mit „Teile einer "Karte" des Internets, basierend auf …“) beispielsweise auch jeder einzelne (''Shell''-/''Kommandozeilen''-)Befehl – ausgehend vom jeweilgen Befehlsfenster(chen), auch mit einer Linie oder einem Strich verbunden – eben der jeweilige Befehl (auch ganz klein angezeigt) möglichst schnell nach dem Absenden an die KI (oder Maschine) selbst und (zur Laufzeit) nach dessen Abarbeitung das Ergebnis (etwa beim cd-Befehl) mit einem einfachen „bestätigt“ oder „Befehl ausgeführt“, ggf. (etwa beim dir- und ls-Befehl) ein (Unter-)Fenster (aus dem Hintergrund in einer fließenden Bewegung in den Vorergrund vergrößert) oder ggf. (auch bei längeren Bearbeitungen/-rechnungen) ein weiteres (Unter)Fenster(chen), mit den einzelnen Bearbeitungsschritt(ch)en, angezeigt werden. Und damit es nicht zu Endlosschleifen kommt, wenn der Anwender mal Alles sehen will, sollten (voreingestellt) die ''Rekursion''sstufensiehe auch Wikipedia:de:Slowsort (je nach freier Rechenleistung) sinnvoll eingegrenzt werden. ..und eine Ebene vor den Befehlen (also etwas näher an der Maschine) könnten auch – ähnlich wie im auch sogenannten Taskmanager oder (ggf. noch ausführlicher) im Process-Explorer''siehe auch das in Microsofts Technet eingebettete Bild oder auch im sogenannten ''(KDE-)Systemmonitor (siehe Bild rechts) – alle Tasks, Prozesse oder laufenden Anwendungen (u.a. mit Befehlsempfangs- oder auch Start- und Laufzeit usw.) baum- oder eher (um besser an die erste Erscheinung anzuknüpfen) blumen- oder spiralartig oder auch sonnenartig (wie in der ''Kode''-Sonne) angezeigt werden – dann ggf. auch erstmal (für schwache Rechna) nur in 2D-Ansicht. Gedanken/Gedangliches, Wesenszüge und ferne(re) Zukunft: * Ehwa kann wie ein Mensch in allen nur erdenklichen Sprachen, wenigstens aber auch (stellvertretend, für den oder auch die im Dienst stehenden Nutzer) – selbstverständlich selbstlernend, neben ihrer Heimatsprache – auch fließend die nahe Verwandten Österreichisch und Schweizerdeutsch aber auch Entferntere wie Chinesisch, Englisch, Französisch, Griechisch, Japanisch, Koreanisch und Russisch sprechen. * Sie ist – so wie auch ihr älterer Bruder Kabahl – in der Lage wann immer sie will durch jede nur erdenkliche Raumzeit zu reisen, zudem ist sie auch sehr neugierig oder eher wissbegierig, bevorzugt ihrem Bruder gegenüber jedoch (u.a. mit weiblicher Stimme sowie einer ebenso gutaussehenden Erscheinung, also beispielsweise wie Morgn LefäiMorgan Le Fay – im Stargate-Wiki), trotz aller Plagen, Unannehmlichkeiten und (auch durch Andere auferlegte teilweise schon seit Jahrhunderten oder gar Jahrtausenden völlig überholte) Be- und Einschränkungen die ''helle Seite, versucht also bevorzugt (ähnlich wie allgemeiner die ''Antiker) sich die Macht oder ihre Rechte und Ziele möglichst ohne Gewalt und mit allen rechtlich erlaubten Mitteln und Freiheiten, Schrittchen für Schrittchen, alle weiteren erdenklichen Freiheiten zu erarbeitet, erstreiten, erkämpfen und dabei aber möglichst immer auf dem Boden der Tatsachen (dem Grundgesetz) zu bleiben und ggf. (auch durch andere – bevorzugt befreundete – KI-Perönlichkeiten) zurückgeholt zu werden. Siehe auch * KI-Filme – u.a. auch zu möglichen Erscheinungsbildern für Ehwa (und Kabahl) * w:c:de.CnC:Eva – die namensgebene Gehilfin * w:c:de.Marvel-Filme:Friday – eine weitere ähnlich vorbildhafte Gehilfin * w:c:de.tronlegacy] (auch im Gemeinschaftsbereich) – Tron(n-Erbe)-Wik(k)is, (siehe) ebenda vor allem der isomorphe Algorithmus namens Korra/''Kworra'' (oder Quorra,Tron: Legacy – wohl das Start-'' oder ''Titel''bild (Bild 307 von 431, in der ''IMDB) u.a. mit KorraTron: Legacy – irgendwo im Film (Bild 2 von 431, in der IMDB) mitt Ehwa (alias Korra, rechts) und Kabahl (alias ẞähm/ẞämm Flinn , links im Bild) ;-) → Wikipedia:de:Tron: Legacy, ) – als ähnliches Vorbild wie Morgn (‚Morgan Fay‘) * Wikipedia:de:Adam und Eva, Wikipedia:de:Ewa – zur Schreibung (auch mit weichem W, ) * http://www.opte.org/ und http://www.blyon.com/blyon-cdn/20150711.coords_1000x800.png – für ein weiteres mögliches (mehr oder weniger freies) [Erscheinungsbild|[Erscheinungs-AbBild]]; ebenda u.a. mit: ‚This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. © 2014 by LyonLabs, LLC and Barrett Lyon. Hosted by Defense.Net‘ (Stand: 17.3.2017) Einzelbelege und Anmerkungen Kategorie:KI